Vampires and Wizards
by drarryandphanaremyotps
Summary: Dan and Phil are transported to Hogwarts, they realize that they are bonded in more ways than one and what is Phil hiding? R&R. Crossover with Harry Potter. Phan and slow drarry
1. Chapter 1

**This is a phan/drarry fic, a crossover with harry potter, Drarry will be slow and I will try to update as frequently as possible. **

**MASSIVE LIKE MEGA MASSIVE SHOUT-OUT TO PAYTON without you this would've sucked**

"Phil, what the fuck is happening?!" I screamed. The world around me crumbled into endless nothingness, the safety and day of my flat a tiny speck of light that dissappered before my eyes as I fell through a hole. There was no bottom in sight, only darkness, the wind rushing through my ears and a warm, steady hand holding mine, holding me like a lifeline in this shadow.

"Dan, I really wish I could tell you." shouted Phil from somewhere beside me. There was a rumbling now, loud and sinister, like cackling, like the very earth itself was pushing against us and I could feel myself twisting and warping until-

"The fuck?" We'd fallen into a heap on the wooden floor of a dimly lit room. I looked around to see moving pictures and an old man stood in front of me, long purple cloak dusted with golden embroidery shifting and twirling on his back. He stroked his impossibly long beard, the colour of a silvery moon and he surveyed us through simple half-moon spectacles.

"Now, Mr Howell, I would like if you refrained from using that kind of language." He said, seemingly amused, his blue eyes twinkling in the candlelit decadence of the room, which I could now see was cylindrical. Phil was already standing, dusting patches of dirt off his black skinny jeans.

"Where are we?" Phil asked, extending a hand to help me up slowly. I took it and surveyed my surroundings. The walls were lined with hundreds upon hundreds of books, old books with thick hard backs and old yellowed pages, on creaking oak bookshelves. Candles were spread intermittently throughout the room, casting a deep orange light over us and highlighting an old table sat in front of me, covered in tiny bronze objects, clunking and steaming away.

The old man chuckled, and stroked a great feathered bird which I hadn't noticed before sat on its perch beside him. "Well, my dear boy, this is Hogwarts and I am professor Dumbledore, but I've no idea what you children are doing here in the summer holidays." The bird croaked, and surveyed me reproachfully, as though it could understand our conversation.

"I am not a child, I'm 21." I said firmly, slightly annoyed at this old professor guy for getting my age wrong. I really don't look that young. I couldn't escape the niggling feeling in the back of my head that whispered, you've heard of Hogwarts before…

"Hmmm… There must be time travel involved. I don't think you know that you're vampires, obviously you would think of the muggle ones, sunlight won't be a problem. I've never got to see an ancient, I thought they died out." He said, turning to one of many rickety side tables and flicking through a book.

Phil scoffed slightly. "You have to tell me that we are meant to believe that we are vampires? I don't eat people."

"Not only are you vampires but I should hazard a guess that you are wizards too, especially with your heritage. It's Daniel Howell and Phillip Lester, correct?" the Professor asked, still focused on the open book in front of him. He was scanning a list, moving his fingers down an old tree diagram, ink spread out like the veins of time.

Phil walked over to an old-style armchair, with clawed feet and stuffed pillows. I followed, sitting in its partner and closing my eyes. I could briefly remember reading a book about this but the thought was gone as soon as it came.

"Right, say if we are vampires, we have no-where to live, I don't think it's 2014 anymore?" I asked.

"No it isn't, but you can stay at Hogwarts, whilst I'm looking at your family tree and seeing whom you are related to." He said looking at the family tree thoughtfully.

"Do you have any books on magic and vampires?" I asked itching to know more.

"Yes I do." He waved his wand and books stacked on top of each other, some looked thousands of years old, crumbling and spines falling off.

"You'll have to go shopping for wands and other supplies but money won't be an issue, you've got plenty between the two of you, seeing as you both are mates." He said, writing something down.

"W-w-wait, we're mates!" I exclaimed.

"Mates, lovers, soul-mates, call it what you want but you are destined to be together not even I can separate the two of you. I can feel the intense magic that bonds the two of you together, no doubt you have spent years achieving this close bond." He said, frowning, still obeserving the tree .

I looked at Phil and blushed. I guess it was out there now. I locked eyes with Phil and realised that his eyes had changed from a deep blue to a dazzling emerald with blue specks and he was quite a but shorter, he looked a lot younger only 14-15 years old, he was still unnaturally pale but was almost glowing. But on his arms were swirling runes I looked at my arms and the runes were identical, I gasped. I looked at Phil questioningly. He shook his head. I was so going to ask him about this later. I wanted to look into a mirror so badly but I knew now wasn't the time especially with and old man staring at me.

"Will we change, or are we locked in this body forever?" I asked, it would suck being 15 for the rest of our lives.

"That is were ancient ones differ, you will age as any other human however when you reach 21 you will stop aging and become immortal and you can only die by asking the vampire council to kill you. At 17 you will also get wings but it depends whom you are related to as which colour they are, but the runes on them will be identical." He said. "I'm sorry but that's all I know, after all ancient one's are extremely rare because of the amount of sheer power they have. However as you haven't attended Hogwarts, you will have to be tutored but I expect you to your best." He said, he stared at me and it felt as if someone was trying to force themselves into my head, it hurt a lot, it felt as if someone was tearing my head in two and burning me with a red hot poker. I broke the stare.

"What was that for?" I hissed. He looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, I forgot how vampires react to Legilimency." He said, I had a feeling that he wasn't sorry at all. I opened my mouth to reply.

"When will we be going shopping for wands and robes because this is all we have." Phil said cutting my reply off.

_'Dan, really he is the only person that can help.'_ He said but his mouth didn't move at all, he glared at me.

_'Wait how are we doing this?'_ I asked. Phil just smirked.

_'I guess I have a lot of explaining to do.'_ He said.

"Is tomorrow okay?" Professor asked. We nodded.

"I will show you to your quarters, you will also have a house elf, they are little elves that take great joy in pleasing wizards, DOBBY." He called. A little creature appeared with a loud CRACK. He had large green eyes that were the size of tennis balls and was wearing a tea-towel and mis-matching socks, one was stripy and the other spotted.

"Yes professor." He said,

"These are you two masters Daniel Howell and Philip Lester , you will serve them." Professor Dumbledore said. Dobby bowed low.

"Masters of Hogwarts, it would be an honor to serve you ad I will bod with you, if that is okay with you?." He asked his ears flapping. Phil nodded. A blinding light surrounded us and it nearly knocked me of my feet and he was bouncing on his feet.

"Masters must be hungry, I'll go and prepare some food." He clicked his fingers and disappeared with a loud CRACK

Professor Dumbledore showed up the way to our quarters and I gasped at the beauty of this castle, the walls were decorated with many paintings that moved and the knights were at every corner, the floor was stone and looked like it would hurt if you fell on it, I frowned, carpet would've suited better

We walked up a winding staircase and we stopped outside a painting of a badger and an eagle talking to each other

"You will have to set a password." Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes had a thoughtful

"Youtube." Phil said laughing. Th painting swung open.

"This is where I leave you." Professor Dumbledore said and he dissapeared with a loud CRACK.

"That is a pretty good password." I commented. Phil smiled. I climbed into the room and was shocked. Three black plush armchairs were in the center of the room and the walls were decorated with a deep purple a fireplace was crackling and I sat down sinking into the chair.

"Phil, you know I'm not going to let this drop, so what do you know?" I asked, Phil was keeping something from me and I knew it.

"Well, if you want to know we are going to need alcohol and lots of it, DOBBY." He called. Dobby appeared with a CRACK. "Dobby we need alcohol and lots of it." He said,. Dobby nodded and went to go get some.

"Well, the thing is..." Phil said.

**A/N sorry for leaving it on a cliffie, R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is the second chpter Read and Review pleaseeeeee**

I climbed into the portrait hole, Phil following me, still grasping my hand tightly, and gasped; the room looked spectacular. The walls were covered in blue wallpaper and bordered with silver, plush arm-chairs, plump silver throw pillows were scattered around the room and to the left was an open plan kitchen with lots of non-magical items, and I figured I was going to spend a lot of time cooking, it relaxed me. Also, Phil sucked. I sat down on the chair and Phil sat next to me.

Phil turned to me quickly, and bit his lip, looking nervous. "Phil?" I ventured slowly.  
He hesitated. "Dan, you're probably wondering what we're doing here and to be honest I've no idea. But… I do know about Hogwarts and I have a little idea on the magical world." He said, shifting around.

"W-wait you knew about this and didn't bother to tell me?" I asked.

"I was sworn to secrecy and I couldn't tell anyone, but my grandparents were wizards but my mum was magically bound at birth, we had no idea who did this but she was unable to perform any magic and whenever magic was mentioned she'd shut off," Phil explained.

"It's okay but I am pretty confused as to what is happening." I said. Phil visibly relaxed.

"That Dumbledore though. Don't trust him. He keeps his cards pretty close to his chest most of the time and fails to tell anyone about anything, but what's really annoying is he fails to inform us about anything. He knew what would happen if one of us walked 10 meters away from each other." Phil's eyes were blazing with anger

"We would die, because our vampires are accepting each other as mates and I couldn't bear if anything happened to you." He said.

"I-I-I didn't know that. Why didn't he tell us?" I stuttered.

"Because Dan, we're simply pawns in his game and he is the master of chess, I saw the look in his eyes, he's scared we'll grow powerful and try to overthrow him, he has secretes-dark secretes that if anyone realizes his entire plan will go to waste." Phil growled his eyes were flashing red.

"Wait, what? Phil I don't understand?" I whispered, I moved closer to him so we were touching.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably speaking nonsense to you. Well Dan, Dumbledore is a powerful wizard of the "Light" he is the beacon for the "light" and is going to destroy "Voldemort" he is the "dark lord". Dumbledore however is just an Old man who uses everyone and disposes them how he wishes.

"All those years ago there was a prophesy about the "Dark Lord" and a baby, whom was called Harry Potter the prophesy was basically that the baby was going to destroy the dark lord, well that's what Dumbledore said to Harry's parents." Phil seethed.

"Wait, they put all this on a BABY, a little baby, whom had no idea, that is absolutely preposterous." I hissed, how could they? A child.

"Now you see how fucked up the wizarding world is, they were desperate, the dark lord was carrying out raids, killing people, But the prophesy wasn't even correct, Dumbledore put a _Imperio_ on the person and he made her make that prophesy against her own will for his own benefit, he then removed all signs of the prophesy from her brain and she remains at Hogwarts.

"The real prophesy is still unknown to this day however I am sure that the fake is one, is fake. That's not all, he then made Harry Potter- the so called "savoir of the light" go and live at his abusive aunt's house, where he is being treated like dirt and being beaten up simply because he is going to look up to Dumbledore and be vulnerable. I get why fate sent us here. She sent us here so we could "save" the wizarding world and make them realise what is happening and what the fate of the wizarding world is going to be.

"It's not going to happen overnight, we're going to have to befriend quite important and political people, no doubt Harry Potter to be one, we're going to go to Gringotts - the wizarding bank to find a property between the two of us I'm sure we have a few manors and save Harry Potter." Phil thoughtfully said. I leaned over and kissed him softly.

"You look so adorable when your deep in thought. We are going to do this together." I said.

"The wizarding world won't know what hit them." Phil laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up Phil's arms and looked up to see green and silver, the memories came crashing down and I looked at Phi.

"That was real, wasn't it? Not a dream." I mumbled wondering how I go here, the last thing I remembered was talking to Phil about re-stating the wizarding world.

"No it wasn't a dream Dan, it was in fact real. And if you wondering how you got here, well Dan you kinda passed out because your magical levels spiked up and your body couldn't cope, in fact we were in deep sleep for a day." Phil laughed.

"A entire day?" I asked, I'd slept for 24 hours and still was sleepy, I though vampires didn't sleep at all.

"Vampires don't need to sleep but they can if they want to plus your body wasn't used to magic so it needed to adjust." Phil commented.

"I'd forgotten about this telepathy thing- it's pretty useful but can you hear everything I'm thinking?" I asked.

"If you aren't directing a thought at me it's hard to hear but I can if I really concentrate, same with if I'm talking to someone else but there is a way to block all your thoughts from me and other people, remember when Dumbledore invaded your mind and it felt really horrid." Phil said. I nodded wincing there was no way I would be forgetting that any time soon.

"Well that's called Legilimency and well it's kinda illegal because your invading someones mind and you could destroy someone's mind like that but the great Albus Dumbledore with way too many middle names is the all powerful and can do what he pleases." Phil scoffed, "anyway Legilimency is the act of penetrating someone's mind but Occlumency is when you have to build barriers so no-one can penetrate your mind. Vampires have a natural shield like you have seen when your mind felt like it being split in two so it's rarely needed but it'd be useful to have in place, we'll go pick some books from Diagon Alley."

"Is that like a secrete wizarding place and this Harry Potter is he going to come with us. I really want to go and "save" him. I hate child abusers and I feel annoyed knowing that there's a child being abused and we are unable to do something."I whispered, poor boy going through all of this.

"Well we are his relatives and we are of age as we have acquired Lord status." Phil thoughtfully said, when he saw my questioning look.

"We make up half of Hogwarts together and that is a fuck load of money as there are bloodlines that have died out and we inherit their money, I'd say we are the richest couple in the wizarding world that isn't if Potter and Malfoy get together then maybe we'd be challenged. You are Lord Ravenclaw and I Lord Hufflepuff as we are Lords we are able to perform magic outside of school and use our seats in the wizengamot and we can ask Harry if he wants to come with us and if he does then he will because we are rich. It's kinda how the wizarding world works- if you have enough money, anything is possible. I may have lied I know an awful lot about the wizarding world and it's politics as to why maybe you'll find out later." He winked getting up, "Well I'd best be getting up unlike you I actually need to get dressed." He said. I blushed and realized he was shirtless.

"Phillll why did you lie to me and why are you keeping me in the dark." I whined, it wasn't fair, I wanted to know eveything about this strange place and Phil was withholding information.

He laughed and walked to the bathroom I heard him turn the shower on and sighed it was going to be a long day.

**R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND JUST THANK YOU FOR READING AND R&R **

I laid back and thought about everything that had happened. I was stuck in a world were magic was real and Phil was my mate, my soul-mate, we were bonded in a way that many couples could only dream of. I was falling for him, hard and I didn't mind, I loved everything about him: his infectious smile, his bright eyes and his hyper personality, he never failed to make me smile even when I was angry. He always knew what to say or do in any situation and almost nothing could rile him up or make him swear but the way he talked about that Dumbledore was unusual, I don't know what it was, he really did hate him. Phil was hiding something from me; he never hid anything from me, never I was in danger, he was over-protective like that I guess it was nice for someone to do that. He was always worrying whenever something happened and was ready to go and hurt someone if it meant it like what happened with Fred. I was so immersed in my own thoughts I didn't realise that Phil had laid down next to me.

"Penny for your thoughts." He whispered.

"Is that all they're worth?" I asked laying against him.

"Dan as much as I'd like to spend all day here, we do need to go out and do things." He murmured.

"Do we have to? I'd rather stay inside all day." I said, closing my eyes I was strangely tired.

"Yes, yes we do. Not everyone is as lazy as you are." Phil laughed but made no move to get up.

"I'm not lazy, I just don't like anything that requires physical movement." I scoffed.

"Isn't that the definition of lazy." Phil said, he got up and looked over at me and motioned for me to get up too. I reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was bigger than the one back at the flat, the bath looked more like a small swimming pool and the shower was big enough to fit 5 people inside, the tiles were a pale blue colour, that was the running theme blue and green. I looked in the mirror and studied my face, my eyes had changed from dark brown to a lighter brown with specks of green, my hair grown longer and I looked younger. Great, I'd be going through mt teenage years again at least I looked hotter now.

I walked downstairs and smelt burning. I ran to the kitchen and saw Phil clutching a burnt tea-towel and burnt pancakes. I sighed.

"Phil, no offence or anything but you are pretty shit at cooking but thanks for the effort." I threw the burnt pancake in the bin.

"You do realize you could've called Dobby." I said. I called for Dobby and told him to bring some pancakes. I sat down at the breakfast bar and Phil sat next to me.

"I guess you want an explanation on why am I lying to you?" He asked, I nodded, Dobby returned with the Pancakes and placed them on the breakfast bar he bowed then dissaparated.

"It's really complicated and it'll take a long time to explain." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and chewed on his bottom lip.

"I've got all day." I said, grabbing a plate and I put a pancake on it and doused it in maple syrup. It tasted scrumptious, at this rate I wouldn't be doing any cooking at all.

We ate in silence, the kind of silence that made you wonder what the other person was thinking. After we had eaten Phil spoke.

"What I said yesterday about being brought up in a non magical home was fairly untrue, I lied to you but let me explain. My last name Lester, it may seem like an ordinary name to you but my family are known vampires, granted they're not ancients we are pretty rare, vampires are seen as dark creatures because of their bloodsucking nature. I had to play dumb yesterday, I had to tell you what old Dumbles wanted me to say he'd placed a tracking spell on me that lasted only 5 minuted when I told you about my family and how I know about the wizarding world." He stated, his hand toying with the end of his sleeve.

"Actually, I went to Hogwarts. My mother and father were both vampires who could perform magic. I went through my Hogwarts life as a Hufflepuff, the lessons fairly easy just normal high school stuff. I then started youtube, I thought it was ingenious how they made this without the help of magic. I then met you, my entire life had flipped over, my mother and father berated me as I was falling in love with a muggle. But I didn't care if you were magic or not. I knew I loved you, call it love at first sight but it was more than that. Fate proved it to be. I had to give up everything in the magical world, but it was worth it, you're worth it." Phil whispered, I blushed as I felt his intense stare, I looked up at him and smiled.

"You dropped everything for me? Really, I'm not special." I murmured, I wasn't that special nor that unique, Phil deserved better, not used goods.

"You are Dan, you are so special, don't put yourself down, you don't deserve me, don't ever say you are used goods because whatever happened was not your fault. I would do anything for you even if it meant abandoning the world I grew up in and working out how to use the one that was supposedly inferior, I am falling in love you and would do anything to be with you." He murmured, he leaned towards me and kissed me, his hands tangled in my hair, he broke the kiss off and stared into my eyes.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much you mean to me." I softly said, his eyes were such a deep blue you could almost get lost in them. He broke the stare off.

"Dan do you want to go to Diagon Alley? It's where wizards shop plus we could go to muggle London seeming as we have no other clothes." He thoughtfully said, I nodded it would be nice going shopping, I guess we'd have to ask that Dumbledore if we could so we set off to his office, holding hand and with a content smile on both of our faces.


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N Please reviews make me write faster. Xx Salia**

We knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Dumbledore told us to come in. We sat together on the arm chair.

"We were um wondering if we could get some clothes and other stuff from the shops today, I don't think money would be a problem." Phil said forcing a smile on his face.

"Well my dear boy, of course you may because as you have little to no clothes but I don't think you know where to go so there will be some children whom will come with you." Professor said his blue eyes twinkling.

"Whom?" I asked snuggling into Phil.

"Well, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter both will accompany you. These young men are in the same year as you and I have no doubt you will become quick friends." Professor said. I felt Phil's hand grip tighter. I looked at him questioningly and he shook his head.

"That would be nice Professor since we don't know many people at Hogwarts. What houses are they in?" Phil asked, I'd ask him about this later.

"My dear boy, houses do not matter but Mr Malfoy is in Slytherin and Harry in Gryffindor." He replied. That was weird he had addressed Draco by his surname but Harry by his first.

"They will meet you in an hour and you will be port-keying there in an hour, I suspect you have already had some breakfast." He commented we both nodded. He told us to meet him in the great hall in an hour and we walked outside

**HPDMPLDH**

We wondered around the castle for a few minutes in silence until we reached our rooms Phil muttered the password and we sat on the rug in front of the fireplace.

"I swear that old fool is becoming more and more manipulative day by day." Phil said, "It's getting harder to predict what he is going to do. But this will work in our favour. We will have to get our wands but no doubt will there be a tracking charm placed on us so we cannot go to Knockturn alley otherwise he will get suspicious." He said thoughtfully

"Wands are we actually going to get wands." I said bouncing up and down. This was going to be fun my own wand.

"Yes we are, our own personal wand, they will work pretty well but since Ollivander only uses 'light' materials they won't work as well as Madame Gabrielle's wands but we'll go there another time." Phil said he tapped his fingers on the floor.

"I feel so out of the loop but we are going to get wands, and are we going to be staying at Hogwarts or getting our own place?" I asked. These quarters were nice and cosy but I felt watched all the time, it wasn't home. I missed the flat.

"I miss the flat too Dan, but don't worry we will find a nice place of our own. I'm guessing you probably don't want to stay here?" He inquired. I nodded.

"We probably have a few manors but they might need renovating. I wonder if they have a Quidditch pitch." He said.

"Quidditch what's that?" I questioned, it sounded weird. Phil then explained what it was for the next half hour. He looked so cute when he was talking about something he was passionate for, he had a little frown and his eyes had lit up with excitement. This Quidditch sounded incredibly dangerous, who'd want to risk their lives for a sport. He stopped mid-sentence and cursed.

"Shit we are going to be late." Phil said, getting up. We both headed towards the Great Hall to get our portkey

**HPDMPLDH**

Professor Dumbledore showed up an alarm clock and told us to touch it, we both touched the clock and it was incredibly unpleasant like I was being thrown about. After a few seconds we landed abruptly and I fell on the cold stone floor but Phil was stood up. He helped me up laughing.

"How did you manage to keep standing?" I asked, it must be one of his secrete talents. We were interrupted by two wizards. One had platinum blond hair, light grey eyes and was pretty tall, he was stood regally almost like he though everyone was below him, he introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and Harry was short and looked malnourished but his eyes were a dazzling emerald and his hair messy, he looked scared as if someone was going to attack him. We moved to booth in the small café I was sat next to Phil and Draco next to Harry. Phil put up a silencing ward and an anti-eavesdropping.

"I'm guessing you two live together and Dumbledore is completely unaware." Phil stated. Harry blushed but Draco looked indifferent.

"How did you realise, we managed to fool him?" Draco enquired.

"Well for one Harry is wearing your clothes which would suggest either he has a similar wardrobe or is borrowing yours, I'm guessing the latter also Harry no offence you look severely underweight and Draco wouldn't let you stay somewhere where you were being abused and nowhere else is safe except for Malfoy Manor." Phil said snickering at their reactions. He always was able to read people easily.

"Have you still got the peacocks?" Phil questioned. Peacocks, really?

"Yes Draco wants to sell them but I like them, and so does Crissy." Harry giggled. Draco shook his head a fond smile making its way onto his face.

"Can we get our wand now, Please Phillll?" I whined. Phil sniggered.

"Patience is rewarding, Draco do you think that we could go to Madame Gabrielle's or would Dumbles realise?" Phil asked. Phil winked at me and I shook my head at him.

Draco laughed at our antics; he looked completely changed from the cold indifferent character he was when I first saw him. Phil and Draco had moved on from talking about wands and were talking about the current politics in Britain, Phil was shaking his head, and it was pretty boring.

"How do you keep up with all of this, seems like the minister is incompetent?" I asked Harry he looked shocked that I was talking to him and not obsessing over him.

"I don't, I cannot wait 'till I get out of Hogwarts, the Wizarding world seriously needs rebuilding." He said, shaking his head.

"Harry, I know you're the poster boy to the Wizarding world but I really don't care, I promise you I'll never treat you like one of them." I said, pointing to the ogling wizards. Harry visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, you didn't have to promise you know." He said shyly.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to, just to relax you, I've only just come into this world so I'm kinda new too." I said, awing at the floating plates. There was a chocolate milkshake for Harry and me and strawberry for Phil and Draco.

"Are you in my year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked stirring his milkshake. I nodded and Harry told me about his adventures so far at Hogwarts about a giant basilisk and about a stone in his first year. I sat there shocked.

"Wait you went through all that before you were sixteen?" I was dumbfounded.

"My life is so fucking fantastic, it's amazing being the boy-who-lived, all I want is a normal life, and to finally live a life where I am not swarmed by bloody fools all the time." Harry said bitterly.

"I don't see black or white, dark or light, there is such a thing as grey and sometimes people forget that. If you live the world in black and white you are not living life to its fullest. I'm a vampire wonder what people's reaction to that would be." I added.

"I agree with you Dan, it's a shame that the Wizarding world doesn't realise that. I guess it's their loss." He giggled and stuck his tongue out at Draco, who flipped Harry off shaking his head.

"Do you play Quidditch?" I asked thinking back to what Phil had told me. Apparently Harry was the youngest seeker in a century. Harry's eye lit up and he began to babble excitedly about this Wizarding sport, it seemed pretty complicated but I guess Harry's job was the easiest but most dangerous searching for the snitch. It was better than football at least. When we had all drank our milkshakes we set out to buy our supplies and sort our vaults out.

**HPDMDHPH**

Draco had put on his façade he looked like he thought everyone was below him; he did strike me as snobbish the first time we met. I looked at Harry and he was stifling a giggle as he looked at Draco. We walked to the Wizarding bank; it looked very impressive and had marble doors. Phil had told me it was guarded by dragons and ran by goblins. We went to a till and a goblin was weighing some coins and had an impassive expression on his face. Phil bowed low and asked to speak to Ragnok. Draco and Harry wondered off to look at Harry's vaults apparently the headmaster had been draining his vaults dry too. The goblin looked surprised and told us to follow him through a hallway. We stopped at a large door and it opened to reveal an office. We all bowed and took our seats.

"Rangok, we are here to reclaim the vaults of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and any other old family that has died out from these lines." Phil said respectfully. The goblin looked honestly surprised to be addressed so respectfully and the hairlines of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had supposedly died out. So I guess he every had right to react like this.

"You will need to take an inheritance test." He said, gathering a small dagger, some parchment and a bowl made out of crystal. We both nodded and he instructed us to slit a small cut and bleed into the bowl. The parchment would list the titles that we had. As we were bonded we held the same amount of titles. The parchment was full up with titles and I was shocked, I didn't realise the full extent of titles we had.

Ragnok let out a dry chuckle. "Seems my Lord you are very rich." Phil laughed. They talked about accounts and money and properties. It was all boring but I gathered we had more than enough money and a few businesses as well.

"We need somewhere to live, it needs to be unplotable and have strong wards around it." Phil said, flipping through the folder that Ragnok had given him. It was full of all the properties we owned. He found Hogwarts Manor it desperately needed renovating as no-one had lived in it for a long time. It would be nice to decorate it from scratch. It had and north, east, south and wings. All separate. One for each founder and had a dining room, drawing room and living room. There were also house elves that lived there; they would love having new masters to cater for.

"We were wondering if we could get some of your warders to ward our house. We would pay you, obviously." Phil asked. Ragnok said that his goblins would love a challenge and he would personally do the finishing touches. Phil beamed and asked for a card. Ragnok provided us with two cards which we could use in the muggle and Wizarding world. It was better than lugging a bag around with the many coins that the Wizarding currency had. We bowed and bid our farewells. Ragnok also provided us with two portkeys so we could see the Manor for ourselves. We met up with Harry and Draco and headed off to Madame Gabrielle's. Phil had explained that Draco had deactivated the tracking spell so it needn't matter.

Madame Gabrielle's was on Knocktorn Alley where there were lots of shady looking people; it must have been the Wizarding world's version of a black market. Phil was just shaking his head at their antics. We stopped at a large shop that looked newly renovated, there was the name of the shop on the top and displayed was a collection of wands. We walked inside and it was empty. An old looking woman with greying hair walked through the back she was tall and had bright blue eyes.

"Draco Malfoy 10 inches Hawthorn wood and with a unicorn hair core. I trust it is working well. But we are not here for you; we are here for these two." She said nodding towards me and Phil.

"Philip Michael Lester, I suppose time travel was used." She hypothesized. "But not purposely, fate sent you here for a reason but you will find out all that in due time." She looked me up and down her blue eyes were swirling with excitement.

"Another direct descendant of the founders, what a great day all four of Hogwarts descendants on my shop. Daniel James Howell you are unaware of the talents you possess, you will become a great young man indeed. The four of you together will become an unstoppable force and you are already creating bonds between each other. I can see the new Wizarding world. It will be much greater than the one we live in now. But it won't be easy, you will face lots of backlash as Mr Potter has realised. Some of his friends have turned their backs on him but not all off them." She said a faraway look in her eyes. She went into the back and brought back three wands. They had runes on them and seemed emit power. She gave one to Harry and a look of pure euphoria was on his face.

"I-I-I didn't realise they would be this powerful." He stuttered. He looked happier as if he had found part of his soul. Draco studied the wand and told Harry that the runes stood for hurt, love and betrayal. It did fit with Harry's personality, he was always happy even though he had been through a lot of shit. Phil was next and his face showed the same look, his runes stood for chaos, destruction and warmth. An interesting mix as two were almost the same but one completely different. Phil was clumsy which explained the destruction and he wreaked havoc when he was angry. But he was friendly and warm when he was around people he loved. I was handed a wand and I hesitantly took it. I felt a surge of power and warmth, it felt like I was missing this all my life, like a piece of me was handed back to me. The runes stood for intelligence, passion and knowledge.

"We can tell who the Ravenclaw is." Harry sniggered. Draco elbowed him but he was smirking.

"You're just jealous of my unattainable intelligence." I smirked. It fit, I did have a thirst for knowledge and I was waiting until we went to the bookshop. I couldn't wait to get my hands on some of the books. We paid for the wands and left the shop.

"Phil can we please go to get some books, please." I begged.

"Alright, but don't buy the entire shop, we need to get our class books too" He said, we walked into the shop and I was amazed, it was bigger on the inside. I grabbed a basket and dragged Harry with me.

"Harry, don't even lie, I can tell you are a closeted bookworm." I laughed at him. He had blushed bright red. We were picking random books off shelves and seeing if they were interesting enough to buy.

"Harry I think we need this book, pay back is a bitch." I said pointing to this. It read, '101 ways to prank.' Harry grinned maliciously an evil glint in his eyes.

"Why thank you Dan." He sneered. We looked around for our books from our school lists and bumped into someone.

"Hello Harry, didn't expect to see you here, thought you were with your muggle family." A red head said. He looked tall, his robes tattered and he had a lot of freckles.

"Hey Ron, I decided to do a bit of school shopping, only a few weeks left after all." Harry said, Draco and Phil walked towards us Draco put an arm around Harry's waist and Phil mirrored his actions.

"Harry, have you gone mental mate" Ron spluttered.

"No weasel he hasn't, though I have no idea about your mental health." Draco drawled.

"Draco play nice. I haven't gone mental no, though I wouldn't be surprised if I had. Drives me insane he does. We do have a lot of catching up to do but there are too many eyes and ears here." Harry said pointing to the wizards that were following him. Draco feigned hurt and Harry elbowed him.

"Harry why didn't you reply to my owls, Dad wanted to take you to the Quidditch World Cup." Ron said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't get them. I went with Draco and we went home when the Death Eaters started to attack." Harry muttered.

"No doubt his father was one under the mask." Ron said under his breath.

"Listen here Ron, Lucius was in the tent at the time of the attack and do you really think he would endanger his family like that?" Harry said. Ron snorted and shook his head. Harry tightened his grip on his wand.

"Harry have you gotten all of your books." I said this was going to get nasty quick; we really did need to get out of here. He nodded and I dragged him and Draco to pay. We payed and exited the shop Draco glared at Ron. Harry shot me a thankful look.

"Draco where are the nearest clothes shop, we need a new wardrobe." Phil asked. Harry groaned.

"Take it you don't like clothes shopping?" I laughed.

"Not with him, I swear we won't be done before next year." Harry grumbled. We found a clothes shop and it did take a long time, but we had a new wardrobe. Phil payed and told them to send them to Malfoy Manor.

"I take it we'll be staying there 'till the manor is complete." I said. Phil nodded.

"Harry, we can try the pranks." I stage whispered. Harry giggled.

"Lord help us." Draco complained. Phil told us to hold on to a mirror and we would be portkeying there.

**HPDMPLDH**

I and Harry landed on a heap in the floor.

"How you can get used to that I have no idea." I said Phil helped me up. The floor was a gleaming white marble and so were the walls which were covered in paintings and a grand chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"Draco told me that we would be expecting guests." A lady said, she looked exactly like Draco with here platinum blonde hair and pale skin, but her eyes were a stormy blue.

"Your father is at the ministry sorting things out after the attack, things are not so well. You haven't eaten have you?" She asked. We shook our heads; she called a house elf to make dinner and told them to make sure that Harry ate.

"I swear everyone is trying to make me explode." Harry complained.

"You could do with it; you're all skin and bones." I said, laughing at his face. We ate and Draco showed us our quarters. I fell asleep thinking what a hectic day it had been.


End file.
